


Magia

by Becky_Ishtar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Au Hogwarts - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Ishtar/pseuds/Becky_Ishtar
Summary: "De verdad, Fujishima es mágico"





	Magia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: AU Hogwarts. Ambientado seis años después de la primera caída de Voldemort (es decir, en 1987)

* * *

 

Eric frota con insistencia la copa de Quidditch que ganó Ravenclaw en 1748. Sin magia, a lo muggle, con un trapo raído y un líquido azul de olor fuerte y penetrante que se le pega a las manos y le destroza las fosas nasales. Es casi media noche, Hogwarts entera está dormida, y en la chimenea de la sala de los trofeos no queda ni rastro de las llamas que calentaban la estancia. A Eric el frío nunca le ha molestado especialmente, pero después de horas limpiando las hileras de vitrinas de la sala, sus manos comienzan a entumecerse y los párpados le pesan.

Aún le queda una hora de castigo y los deberes de transformaciones le esperan encima de la cama.

Su bostezo se escucha por toda la sala.

Se pone de rodillas para limpiar la vitrina de los trofeos de 1749. Pasa el trapo por el cristal hasta que se ve reflejado en él. El cabello rubio desordenado, los ojos de un azul frío, las grandes ojeras que, junto con la palidez de su piel, le dan un aire cansado, casi enfermizo. Y, bajo el cuello, la corbata plata y esmeralda, los colores correspondientes a la casa Slytherin. Su casa. Cuna de los ambiciosos, los astutos, de los que opinan que las reglas están para romperlas.

_De los sangre limpia._

Eric aprieta la quijada.

Desde que _él_ no está, las cosas han cambiado mucho. La pureza de sangre ha dejado de ser el tema predilecto y los nacidos de muggles pueden respirar tranquilos entre las paredes del castillo. Pero todavía quedan retazos de sus seguidores, chicos jóvenes cuyos padres les han envenenado la mente con aires de grandeza y caminan con la barbilla levantada y el orgullo henchido cada vez que se encuentran con alguien que no consideran _puro._

Su casa está a rebosar de esa clase de gente y Eric tiene que andarse con mil ojos y la atención puesta en todos y cada uno de los susurros y cuchicheos que colman la sala común de Slytherin pasada la media noche.

Porque en Hogwarts los rumores se extienden como la pólvora y desde hace unas semanas, el tema de conversación favorito de los Slytherin de su curso durante el desayuno es que últimamente se lleva _demasiado bien_ con ese Hufflepuff pelirrojo, que está obsesionado con las criaturas mágicas y es hijo de muggles.

No hicieron falta más palabras para que, unos días después, cuando volvía de Herbología, se viera acorralado por un par de alumnos de séptimo. Las amenazas cargadas de veneno e insultos coléricos no les sirvieron de mucho y, ante la pasividad de Eric, que no hizo más que mirarlos con indiferencia, uno de ellos le agarró del cuello y le estampó contra la pared.

—Si continuas codeándote con ese _sangre sucia_ , vas a terminar muy mal.

—Eres una deshonra para los magos – espetó el otro, rezumando un odio antiguo, casi ancestral, transmitido de generación en generación. –Me das asco.

El escupitajo escurrió por la mejilla de Eric hasta el cuello de la camisa, y la sonrisa sarcástica acompañada de una risita desvergonzada, dejaron de piedra a los dos chicos.

—Prefiero relacionarme con un _sangre sucia_ , que con alguien que presume de tener una sangre enfermiza e incestuosa.

Sus palabras cayeron como un peso muerto, y antes de que ninguno de los chicos llegaran a desenfundar sus varitas, ya se encontraban en el suelo, retorciéndose, presos de un maleficio que les impedía respirar. Quizás Eric fuera un año menor que ellos, algo más bajito y mucho más delgado. Era posible que le superaran en conocimientos y habilidades mágicas.

Pero cuando Eric apenas tenía edad para sostener una varita ya le habían entrenado para matar a sangre fría y hay costumbres que le eran muy difíciles de olvidar.

Casi de inmediato, apareció la profesora Mcgonagall escandalizada, y a Eric le castigaron a limpiar toda la sala de los trofeos sin magia.

Esta es la tercera noche consecutiva que pasa abrillantando copas y vitrinas y todavía le queda la mitad de la sala. A este paso, siente que va a pasar el resto de las noches que le quedan de curso encerrado en esa maldita sala, con la única compañía del trapo viejo, el líquido de olor desagradable y de Filch, que viene de vez en cuando a regodearse y comprobar que cumple su castigo sin hacer trampas. 

—Yo que tú no usaría ese líquido para la plata.

Eric pega un bote y la copa de Quidditch de 1749 se le escapa de las manos y repiquetea contra el suelo. De forma inconsciente, se lleva la mano dentro de la túnica, en busca de su varita, se da la vuelta y…

La bufanda de tonos amarillentos y negros vuela cuando Fujishima se inclina a recoger la copa. Se acuclilla al lado de Eric y la sonrisa cálida y sincera que se desliza por sus labios, le regala un escalofrío.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Eric, todavía con el aliento en la garganta y el corazón a mil por hora.

Fujishima no responde en seguida. Le roza los dedos cuando le quita el trapo raído y comienza a frotarlo contra el trofeo. Lo limpia meticulosamente, con cuidado de no dejarse ningún recoveco sin frotar. Lo hace con ese aire despistado, casi ausente, que arrastra en todas las clases. Pero Eric le conoce bien y sabe que debajo de esa expresión abstraída y los ojos inexpresivos, se esconde una concentración minuciosa que se empapa de todos y cada uno de los detalles de su alrededor.

— ¿Ves? Tienes que hacerlo así. Con este tipo de material no te hace falta un limpia cristales, con pasar el trapo es suficiente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –insiste.

Deja la copa en su sitio y se incorpora. Fujishima siempre ha sido unos centímetros más alto que él, más robusto y de una salud impecable. Él dice que es cosa de familia, E          ric no sabe muy bien que pensar. Le ve pasándose la mano por el cabello pelirrojo peinado hacia arriba con aire pensativo mientras escruta los rincones de la sala. Los pendientes que adornan sus orejas y las cadenas que le cuelgan del cuello tienen un brillo especial que compiten con el de las vitrinas que acaba de limpiar. Eric le imita y se coloca a su lado, mirando de reojo a la entrada de la sala. Si en ese momento entrara Filch, Fujishima también terminaría castigado.

—Los elfos me han dicho que les han mandado no encender el fuego de la sala de los trofeos durante la noche – dice mirando fijamente al hueco oscuro de la chimenea. Entonces Fujishima le mira y Eric se pierde en sus ojos castaños, en las pecas que le salpican la nariz y un poco las mejillas. Observa como lentamente se quita la bufanda de Hufflepuff y con delicadeza, la enrollada alrededor de su cuello, ocultando esas cicatrices blanquecinas que nunca se borrarán de su piel. La bufanda está caliente y huele a Fujishima. Huele a colonia muggle, a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, a _anko,_ un poco a pólvora y mucho a ideas revolucionarias. A travesuras en mitad de la noche, a besos robados. Le arropa una sensación reconfortante, casi anestésica que se incrementa cuando Fujishima le acaricia la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. –Pensé que tendrías frío.

Muy a su pesar, Fujishima se aleja. Observa como saca su varita de entre los bolsillos de la túnica y se coloca en medio de la habitación.

—Además – añade  a la vez que esboza una sonrisa dulce, delicada. Esa sonrisa que solo le dedica a él. –Te echaba de menos.

Con un suave movimiento de muñeca, agita la varita, y de la punta comienzan a salir pequeñas ascuas de tonos rosados que flotan por toda la sala e irradian un calor tan apacible y hogareño que le caldean el cuerpo y el alma.

Observa obnubilado como Fujishima realiza el hechizo con esa gracia y naturalidad que él nunca tendrá y entonces, piensa en los dos chicos Slytherin de séptimo. Piensa en sus palabras, en cómo se llenan la boca hablando de la pureza de sangre y la esencia de la magia. Recuerda las veces que ha escuchado en la sala común los discursos de odio de sus compañeros en contra de los hijos de muggles, en lo contaminada que está la mezcla de sangres. Y sin pretenderlo, se acuerda de _él_ , varita en mano, la cruel y jocosa risa eclipsando los gritos de dolor de aquella familia de muggles a la que se dedicó a torturar hasta la muerte.

Se acuerda de todo y por un momento, siente asco de su propia sangre, de pertenecer a ese selecto y podrido grupo. Porque ellos jamás van a entender la verdadera esencia de la magia. Ellos, que miden a los magos por su sangre y su poder, nunca serán capaces de ver más allá. De comprender los secretos y entresijos de ese poder que creen que tan solo debería ser exclusivo de su rancia y conservadora comunidad.

Si sus compañeros, que llaman _sangre sucia_ a Fujishima, se sacudieran todos aquellos prejuicios emponzoñados y le vieran con los ojos de Eric, no tendrían nada que decir. Porque le ve allí, en medio de la sala de los trofeos, con la varita en alto, la luz rosada de las llamas que ha creado golpeándolo de lleno en el rostro, iluminando esa sonrisa casi infantil, impresionado e incluso maravillado de lo que acaba de crear. Y entonces piensa, que esa es la verdadera esencia de la magia.

Cuando aparece corriendo por las mañanas con los ojos brillante y le aborda en el Gran Comedor, mientras todavía está desayunando, para arrastrarle a los jardines a enseñarle una cría de hipogrifo que acaba nacer. Aquellas veces que se sientan juntos durante la clase de encantamientos, y, disimuladamente, Fujishima apoya su mano sobre su pierna y se pasan la hora jugueteando con las manos debajo del pupitre.

Esa graciosa mueca que pone cada vez que algo le sorprende. La sonrisa radiante que se dibuja en sus labios cuando se junta con su grupo de amigos y se divierten con los hechizos nuevos que han aprendido. La mirada intensa, vibrante que le dedica esas noches que se escabullen a la torre de astronomía, donde le dice que lo mejor de Hogwarts es haberle conocido y entonces Eric tiene que sujetarse muy fuerte a la barandilla porque el suelo, la torre, el castillo entero tiemblan bajo sus pies y siente que en cualquier momento puede precipitarse al vacío. La mano de Fujishima sobre la suya, la sonrisa tímida que transforma su mirada en lo más dulce que ha visto jamás, le sostienen y entonces el pelirrojo se inclina un poco y atrapa los labios con los suyos. Le besa despacio, al compás de la noche, con poca lengua y mucha saliva y aquello sí que es magia.

— ¿Te gusta?

La voz de Fujishima le trae de vuelta al presente, y entonces Eric no piensa. Se olvida de su castigo, de sus compañeros, del trapo viejo y el líquido que huele horrible. Camina hasta Fujishima y ahora es él el que le pilla desprevenido y el pelirrojo apenas es capaz de mantener el hechizo mientras Eric le besa.

—Eres increíble – le dice contra sus labios. Fujishima le pasa los brazos por la cintura, busca piel debajo de la ropa y el contacto es tan ardiente que Eric ya no necesita las llamas rosadas para entrar en calor.

De verdad, Fujishima es mágico.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Entre septiembre y octubre me releí la saga de Harry Potter y se me vino esta escena a la mente con Eric y Fuji y bueno :3 Veo mucho a los padres de Eric siendo mortífagos durante la Primera Guerra Mágica, pero que hicieran algo mal y el propio Voldemort los matara pero se quedara con Eric (que no tendría más de siete u ocho años) y le utilizara de espía e incluso que llegara a matar gente y eso. Pero cuando Voldemort cae pues Eric se queda solo, vagabundeando por las calles y Dumbledore le encuentra y le deja ingresar en Hogwarts y allí conoce a Fuji, que es hijo de muggles y flipa mucho con las criaturas mágicas :D Vale, me encanta este AU XD Seguramente acabe haciendo cosplay de esto xD
> 
> En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Cualquier cosita, review :33


End file.
